guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Abdullah Taha Mattan
| place_of_birth = Burqa, West Bank | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Palestinian National Authority | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 684 | group = | alias = Mohammed Abdullah Tahamuttan | charge = | penalty = | status = Still in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Abdullah Taha Mattan is a Palestinian currently held in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 684. As of October 11, 2009, Mohammed Abdullah Tahamuttan has been held at Guantanamo for eight years four months. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Protective order On 15 July 2008 Kristine A. Huskey filed a "NOTICE OF PETITIONERS’ REQUEST FOR 30-DAYS NOTICE OF TRANSFER" on behalf of captive 684 and several dozen captives. mirror The petition would prevent the Department of Defense from transferring him out of US jurisdiction without giving his attorney's thirty days notice. The Department of Defense had transferred some captives to countries where they were subsequently subjected to abusive treatment—even though they had active habeas corpus petitions. 2006 annual Administrative Review Board A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his annual Administrative Review Board. The three page memo listed ten "Primary factors favoring continued detention" and five "Primary factors favoring release or transfer". According to the memo: *Tahanmatan had participated in the Tablighi Jamaat religious group since he was fourteen. *Tahanmatan had traveled to Pakistan on a religious exchange in October 2001. *Tahanmatan is alleged to have considered traveling to Afghanistan, even though the Tablighi Jamaat leadership prohibited travel there, because it was too dangerous. *Tahanmatan did not travel to Afghanistan. He was arrested with sixteen other men in a "guest house in Faisalabad", which was "was used by a senior al Qaida operative. *Tahanmatan father had been alienated from his brothers for twenty years. Tahanmatan believed this alienation might have been because his uncles had been associated with Hamas. *Tahanmatan was alleged to have seen Afghan refugees and Arabs who had fled Afghanistan. *Tahanmatan disputed that he had ever personally been involved with any militant groups. Medical records On March 16 2007 the Department of Defense published height and weight records for all but ten of the captives held in Guantanamo. Mohammed Abdullah Taha Mattan is one of the ten men whose height and weight records were withheld. The Department of Defense has not offered an explanation for why no records for those ten men were published. References External links *Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Six: Captured in Pakistan (2 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 6, 2010 Category:Palestinian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp